<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Visit by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350593">Late Night Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Capwolf, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Werewolf Steve Rogers, nose kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is woken in the night by an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt <a href="https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v">“Nose Kisses” [A5]</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam is startled awake as a large weight is dropped onto the bed, shaking the frame. His eyes shoot open in the dark, looking around the bedroom for danger, holding his breath.</p><p>There is a large form sifting on the bottom of the bed, shifting in the darkness.</p><p>Sam bolts up and reaches for the gun on the bedside table. Before he can reach it a heavy weight is dropped onto his chest. The creature, large and fury, whines pitifully.</p><p>Confused, Sam reaches out to the creature on his chest, hoping to discover what it was. He digs his fingers into the dense, thick fur. “-the fuck?” he says, his tongue heavy with sleep.</p><p>The creature whines again, this time pressing a large wet nose into his face. A large rough tongue darts out, licking his nose.</p><p>“Steve?” Sam asks, reaching over to turn on the bedside light.</p><p>His boyfriend, currently a large blond werewolf, lays curled up on his lap. The man’s eyes are large and pleading.</p><p>Sam reaches behind Steve’s ears, scratching in just the right spot to earn a happy rumble. “Steve, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Manhattan? Did you run all the way here?”</p><p>Steve’s ears flatten back and he lowers his head. His tail that was beating against his side at what felt like a million miles per hour slows to a stop.</p><p>Sam sighs. “C’mere.” He says, opening his arms. “You’re not getting under the covers though, I don’t need your fur all over my bed sheets.”</p><p>Steve eagerly accepts Steve’s invitation, curling hurling up between Sam’s arms, pressing himself close.</p><p>He runs his fingers though Steve’s fur, his eyes drooping as sleep begins to take him again. He yawns tiredly. Sam leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Steve’s nose.</p><p>Sam closes his eyes, falling asleep to the rhythmic thumping of Steve’s tail against the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>